


Warm Hands

by PurpliePanda



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpliePanda/pseuds/PurpliePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaar's life before the breach starts to mix with her life in the inquisition. This is how Iron Bull deals with this new change. </p><p> </p><p>Adaar had a kid before meeting Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story I had stuck in my head; Bull finding out that his Kadan had a kid. 
> 
> I liked the idea of Adaar having a life before the inquisition.

“Um Lady Adaar?”

Nazelen stopped her cuddling with The Iron Bull when her name was called; it sounded like her personal maid. The poor dear had seen both Bull and Nazelen in their birthday suits, that was new for Nazelen so she tried to cover herself but Bull just laughed at the elf’s blushing face. 

“Whaaaat?” 

Came the annoyed leader; she had explained to all advisors that she was in need of some very much so needed alone time and that anyone who ruined that was going to die a painful fiery death. 

Bull couldn’t help but laugh at his cute, horned, magical, vixen roll her head back to stare at the maid behind her. He held her around the waist to keep her from getting away and from falling off the bed. 

“There are two young men here to see you, they are saying that they’re from your father’s compound.” 

The young horned lady’s eyes popped wide open and shoved the mercenary leader away before pretty much falling off the bed making Bull try to catch her but when he failed he just laughed at her. He didn’t mean to but she just looked so messed up which was a change for the inquisition leader. 

“I will be there in a minute!” 

Bull slowly stood up getting his bottoms and such while his lover was frantic trying to find something to wear. He noticed that she was also washing up in the basin. She was in such a rush it was like Bull wasn’t even there anymore; she was just mumbling to herself about needing to hurry and how she couldn’t wear certain thing. Bull was curious as to who these men could be; she was a mess to meet them. 

“So old friends?” 

Nazelen stopped, straightens and stiffed; this made Bull suspicious. In all honesty Nazelen hadn’t told Bull much about her past, mostly because she didn’t know if she could trust him. The messages she had shared with her father left her worried. 

Her father knew a lot about the Qunari seeing as he use to be one; so when one showed up to join her inquisition she messaged him to get all the information he could offer and they had discussed in order to keep the Tal-Vashoth compound safe she wouldn’t speck of it. The last thing they needed was a surprise attack on the families that lived there. 

“Um… something like that…” 

“That’s not vague.”

She could hear the sarcastic edge in his voice and she knew that she needed to tell him about her family but she didn’t know what to say or how to say it. Bull walked up behind her and she could feel the warmth coming off of him, normally that would be comforting but at the moment it felt like the sun beating against her in the dessert. 

Iron Bull could tell she was nervous from how stiff she was, he tried to think of anything that she has said about her family or the compound she had come from. The only thing that came to mind was what she had said about her parents; that they had left the Qun. 

She just stood there and Bull could tell she wasn’t going to talk, so he started. 

“Is it some ex lover?” 

“No…”

Bull crossed his arms as he glared at the back of her head. 

“Is it a current love?”

That got her to turn around and give Bull an offended look.

“Bull, really!? Is that what you think of me!” 

“Well what am I suppose to think when your this worked up! What you would hide from me, Kadan.” 

All she did was push past him and moved to her bed to sit to pull and laced up her boots. She wasn’t looking him in the eye and was avoiding him while he stood over her already dressed. 

“You never answered, Adaar.” 

Standing the women glared up at the recent Tal-Vashoth before moving to exit from the bedroom to enter the judgment arena. Bull grabbed her arm before she was able to open the door all the way. She turned around and glared at him for grabbing her, inside their private room he was dominate and they both knew it; but once they were outside, it was her domain. So as they stood in the doorway glaring at each other it was a battle for dominance. 

“Mama!” 

Turning Adaar looked down and saw her son opening the door and dropped to her knees and clutched him to her chest before lifting him up and holding the small white haired boy to her. She clutched to the boy, pushing her face into his little neck.

“Mama! I missed you!”

“I missed you too, baby.” 

She pulled back and kissed his little nose before looking past him to see Bull’s mouth open and his one eye stuck on the boy. Nazelen felt her heart-beating heavy in her ears even though it felt like it was in her stomach. She couldn’t get him to look at her his one eye was stuck on the little bundle of joy that was giggling in her arms. Who had just saw that his mother was watching this large man. 

“Who dis?” 

The boy asked his mother who shifted on her feet awkwardly, before clearing her throat and moving her son from one hip to the other, finally she licked her lips trying to deiced how to answer the most important person in her life about the man who has been keeping her sane and had taken over her heart. 

“I’m The Iron Bull.” 

Bull held out his hand for the small boy to shake, which he did. 

“Meraad Adaar.”

When Bull was holding the small hand in his own all he could think about was how easy he could have crushed it; that scared him, he didn’t want to hurt this little one. Was that why Nazelen hadn’t told him about her son, was she scared of how he would act. He wasn’t child safe at all, his life style was violent, he cursed, hell he could crush this kid with one hand! 

Looking down Bull rushed past the two mumbling about needed to do something. Nazelen turned and called after her lover but he didn’t turn around she frowned and Meraad looked at her before looking after the big man. 

“Mama?”

As soon as Nazelen noticed she was upset her boy her frown got turned upside down. She couldn’t change things with Bull now and anything that could be changed needed to wait; she hadn’t been a mother in over 8 months and now she needed to be. 

~

Bull didn’t know what to think as he drank in the bar, his head in his hand. At this point he was hoping that she had just had a lover she hadn’t broken it off with, that would be easy to get rid of. Or than Bull could at least be mad at her for not telling him but a kid. A kid makes thing difficult; could he really fault her for not telling him. It wasn’t like she had told anyone; that would get around very quickly. One thing that Bull hated was he never had noticed she was hiding anything. He was Ben- Hassrath he was supposed to be able to read people, find their secrets. Then again she was his Kadan; there wasn’t suppose to be any secrets. Sighing he took another drink. 

“I see you know about the kid.” 

He didn’t look at the dwarf as he nodded; to be honest he just wanted to be alone. He had a lot on his plate at the moment. When he came in and ordered a stiff drink then proceeded to hunch over the bar while drinking, most people were smart enough to give him his space. 

“So…”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Oh okay…” 

The dwarf seemed nervous as he waited for his ale. It was like he had something to say but didn’t know the right way to approach him. Was he unapproachable? Was that why Nazelen hadn’t told him about Meraad; what kind of name was that anyway, it was no name for a boy! The tide! 

“Tiny?” 

“What!?” 

Varric took a step back holding his hands up in a defensive way, which just made Bull feel worse. He kept acting brashly and he was messing up everything. When Varric saw how Bull retreated into himself he went ahead with his train of thought. 

“Maybe you should give her a break –“

“She kept him secret from me.”

“Can you blame her? A Magister, Qunari spy, Apostate mage, ghost child, and a group of chantry officials all just scream safety to a Tal-Vashoth mother.” 

Running his hand over his face he knew the dwarf was right; that was the problem could he really be upset with her for being a protective mother? He wanted to, he wanted to be angry and bitter towards her but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Varric left Bull to his thoughts after that. He honestly didn’t know what to do and as night came over the keep it got harder and harder for him to stay away from where he wanted to be; in bed, next to her. He kept fumbling with his cup as he thought about her, what was she thinking about all this? He didn’t stick around to wait for her to explain and it wasn’t like she could bring a kid into the bar he was hiding out in. 

He slowly made his way up the bedroom stairs to their room only to find her half way sitting up in bed. She was awake and hadn’t noticed him yet; petting her son’s face as he slept, Meraad was curled up against his mother sleeping peacefully. Bull just watched the two waiting to be noticed; it was a rather peaceful sight. 

“Bull?” 

He had been zoned out by the time she noticed him and had stood up his attention was forced on her. She placed a finger to her lip instructing him to be quite before leading him out onto the deck and closing the doors. She was facing him just as he was her but Bull couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eyes; he still wanted to be mad. 

“I’m surprised you came.”

“Me too.” 

“…But I’m not disappointed to see you here.” 

Bull didn’t know what to say to that; he wished things could just be easy again. But this all was very complicated and Bull didn’t know what to do. Coming here felt like a mistake and he wanted to leave again, but then he felt her slightly calloused fingers tilting his head towards her. Her like purple eyes would met his dark eye; under the Qun they didn’t have many ideas on what was physically attractive but they did have an ‘ideal’ vision on it’s people and he always thought that Nazelen would fit in with her pale eyes, white hair, and strong horns ideals; to bad she was a mage. 

Her eyes held so much hope as she looked up at him, he didn’t want to break her but could he really stay knowing he was going to be question that she might be hiding something else. He took the hand that had been holding his face looked down at it; they had been thru so much in what felt like a blur. They still had so much to go; he didn’t want to face it alone and he couldn’t help but in vision not only fighting by her side but also being by her in life. 

Slowly he brought her hand up to his lips and gave a simple kiss on her knuckle. When he looked up at her eyes he saw that she had water threatening to fall and his face soften as he moved to hold her face and wipe away the tears with his thumbs. Most men might have said they hated to see their women care but Bull was happy to see that he had this kind of sway over her; that she cared this deeply for whatever it is they had. Bull couldn’t help but guide her into a hug that she was very grateful for. 

They stood there for a moment watching the night sky in each other’s arms but soon Bull had questions that were just itching on the tip of his tongue. 

“So can I ask about his father?” 

Nazelen wanted to rush and say no but just bit her tongue; her father had written about how Bull might be trying to get close to her; fine ways to hurt her but Sir Addar had always been so paranoid, it had been what made him such a great member of the Ben-hassrath and why for so many years after he left they were after him. So she had to remind herself Bull wasn’t going to hurt her; he was here now because he cared. 

“It was back in my wilder or rather foolish days; I got drunk with the guys after leading my first mission, woke up next to a random solider I’d never seen.” 

Now they were both leaning on the railing over looking the mountain. She didn’t look at Bull but she could feel his eye on her. He must have sensed how tense she was because his hand started running up and down her back warming her; accepting her. 

“So he is still kicking around then?”

That brought a smile to her light pink lips and small laughs form them as well. 

“That particular boy wasn’t very smart, my father is the leader of our compound; the boy thought that by getting me knocked up it made him family, gave him special rights. Walked in one day claiming rights to power; my father isn’t patient for the foolish. Looped the guys head clean off.” 

Bull couldn’t help but chuckle at the way she describe the mans death; it wouldn’t have been a problem if the man was alive but knowing that she hadn’t cared for him and that he was gone did make Bull feel better. She stepped closer into his chest hearing his rich laugh; he pulled his arm around her. This is how he wanted thing; her in his arms safe and sound. 

“He is a cute kid.” 

“I’m pretty attached to him.” 

Bull chuckled at her response and kissed her forehead; this could work.


End file.
